


After the Storm

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, after the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short fluff I wrote during a dry spell.  WARNING, SPOILERS FOR THE END YO. SO LIKE, AVOID IT IF YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH THIS ANIME YET. </p><p>Just some fluff and weird universe details like this might get more chapters or something (it probably will)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

They were fresh out of that obstinate academy, and life seemed like it was never going to get easy. After Honnoji was rendered mostly useless, everyone went off to go settle down wherever they could, and help life to keep going on. Clothing no longer weld any tyranny over the bodies of women and men. Anyone could dress in anything, everything seemed swell. Settling in the embers after the fire that was the battles, everyone was just trying to figure out how to make things work.

There were still factories and things to have maintained even after the downfall of the head of the Kiryuin clan. While the brand may have been a little bit mistrusted shortly after the catastrophic events, Satsuki could easily just rename and rebrand everything and set the factories to work creating more innocent, well-meaning clothing. It was a good income, not that Satsuki would need it since the Kiryuins sat on a fortune of immense value. They could easily live off that for the rest of their lives so long as they lived humbly. 

Ryuko spent her days living in a new apartment with Mako and Satsuki. It was a pretty snazzy place, they for sure weren’t living in some dump. It was a damn nice apartment, in fact, and one could gauge the quality of this apartment as soon as it was noted there were at least two ovens, and a shower big enough to fit three. Not that they were fitting three in the shower, it was just a quick “observation” Mako could make. Really, there’s no use lying, there was some threesome tensions brewing, but that’s worth saving for a tale all its own, if you catch my drift. 

Besides the polygamous theories that fill the air, there was the confirmed relationship between Mako and Ryuko. Shortly after their first date after the end of it all, they really felt everything click in to place. Though Mako never needed anything to click, she was clinging to Ryuko since the beginning. Ryuko was really the one who had to get used to Mako and make sure she was laying the charm to turn their friendship to intimate adoration. 

The girls sat on a park bench, staring off into the empty sky. Twinkling sparkles provide the bare black with glistening jewelry, proving the emptiest space could be gorgeous and filled with hope. What moon there was, was shrouded by thin clouds climbing across the desert of the sky. Ryuko found Mako’s hand and gave it shelter from the cold in the grasp of her palm. Their fingers intertwined. The hyper school girl found respite. The restless brawler found respite. They gawked at the sky, finally finding the time to be humbled and made small, to just be two insignificant girls on a date. To exist as they do now, sacrifices were made.   
The cold night air only served to remind each other of the warmth the other could share. Mako’s head ducked to rest her head against Ryuko’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, finding a slow decline to relaxation. She rarely acted so calm. It was like catching a turtle out of its shell, if the turtle was especially speedy. Ryuko patted her hair, toying with the way the flat hair rested against her and covered her ears. 

“The stars sure are pretty tonight.” Mako said to the air, so sure Ryuko would fetch her words. Which was easy for Ryuko to do since Mako’s head was pretty close to her ears.

“Yeah. Man, for a city sky, the stars sure are bright. Usually it’s like all the bright city lights are so bright ya can’t see a single star.”

“That’s so weird…No, on second thought, it should be even weirder I can even see those stars”

“Why’s that, Mako?”

“Well, it’s because you’re the brightest star in my life, Ryuko!” It was so cheesy, it had to work. Ryuko embraced her tighter, ruffling her hair a little, and really making sure her arms grabbed the adorable girl closer. It didn’t get much cornier, but hell, Ryuko didn’t like the idea of a romance where one would have to think really hard and try to avoid tripping over all the clichés and not say the first thing that comes to mind. Romance should spur of the moment. What is said should be what was meant, whatever word it may be. No use trying to make your compliments work.

“How’s about we grab a bite to eat and head home?”

“Sounds good to me!” Mako said, her grin large enough that Ryuko could feel Mako make it, even while being hugged into her shoulder. They gathered themselves back together and headed down the park path. The stone of the walk way went through the few trees that dotted the mostly empty landscape. They disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short stuff. My writing has taken a weird hit, and I haven't had the time to write longer stuff. Hope you enjoyed none the less!


End file.
